bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Bloon Mk. III
"With three cores and reflecting lasers, the Big Bloon Mk. III is a '''big' threat compared to its predecessors.'' The Big Bloon Mk. III is a Core Warship-based boss encountered after the player defeats the Big Bloon Mk. II. It is a reference to the Big Core Mk. III from the Gradius series by Konami. Appearance It is a green version of the Big Core Mk. III, its name suggests, it has three cores and around 4 barriers when closed. It has two large arms that open and close by going up and down, both shooting lasers. It also has large guns that can pose a threat to towers if not protected well. Stats It has 3 cores that can only be exposed if the Big Bloon Mk. III opens its arms, and each core has 2500 HP, covered by 12 barriers with 450 HP each. The total HP is 12,900 HP. The speed of the Big Core Mk. III is that of a blue bloon with glue. Attack Pattern Attack 1 It first opens its "arms", showing its maximum wingspan before firing two large lasers out of them, dealing a significant amount of damage, around 27 HP of damage, and the only way to defend against it is with shields, and it also traps the towers that is between the lasers before firing its reflecting lasers, dealing around 12 HP of damage. A laser battle between the Ray of Doom and the lasers of the Big Bloon Mk. III is pointless. Attack 2 After it closes its arms, then it starts to fire its lasers from the front. Each laser deals 5 HP of Damage before going back to Attack 1. Those are the attacks in Easy Mode. Attack 3Category:Semi-blimpsCategory:Multi-part blimps In Medium Mode, it turns around and fires a bunch of bullets randomly (up to 50) for up to 15 seconds, each dealing 1 HP of damage while firing 2 yellow lasers every 3 seconds, dealing around 4 HP of damage with a pierce of 3. In Hard Mode, it fires 2 orange lasers that home on your towers randomly, each dealing 2 HP of damage with a pierce of 4. Attack 4 In Hard Mode, it turns around again and it begins to fire 2 yellow lasers and 2 orange homing lasers, and after firing them 5 times, it fires 5 yellow lasers and they form a criss-cross pattern. After that, it goes back to Attack 1. Attack 5 It can only be occured if the player destroys the front core, destroying its reflecting lasers. However, it reveals 4 more guns as protection. It attacks the same way as Attack 1, except without the reflecting lasers, and it is replaced by the rapid-firing lasers, each dealing 2 HP of Damage. Trivia * It is a reference to the Big Core Mk. III from the Gradius Series. * There is no photo of the Big Bloon Mk. III without the front guns that has the reflecting lasers. Category:ReferencesCategory:Attacking Bloons Category:Non-Bloon Bosses